


What She Deserves

by angelus2hot



Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: Angst, Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3829342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phoebe waits for Cole's return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What She Deserves

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** What She Deserves  
>  **Fandom:** Charmed  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Cole Turner/Phoebe Halliwell  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 350  
>  **Summary:** Phoebe waits for Cole's return.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Weekend Challenge: How to Save a Life ....](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1162819.html) at 1_million_words

The darkness settled deeper around Phoebe surrounding her in the inky blackness. But she didn’t care. Nothing mattered any more. She had waited patiently, and not so patiently for the last three and a half hours for him to show. Only to be disappointed time and again with each passing second.

Phoebe slowly sank to the cold stone floor of the mausoleum and put her head in her hands as despair washed over her. _What have I done to deserve this?_ She couldn’t keep the thought from taking root in her mind. In some past life had she done something so despicable this was her punishment; to always be waiting for Cole, to never know what happened to him or if he was even alright?

In her mind she knew it wasn’t her fault, but in her heart she couldn’t help but think if she had never fallen in love with a half demon she wouldn’t be sitting in the dark praying for a miracle. 

But she was afraid to give up the tiniest flicker of hope that stilled dwelled inside of her. “Please, Cole. Don’t leave me. ” The whispered words echoed around the stone room. “Come back to me.”

“Don’t you know by now, Phoebe, you shouldn’t doubt me?” At the sound of Cole’s voice tremors of desire raced through her body as he shimmered to stand in front of her. “I will always come back to you.”

A squeal of delight erupted from within her as she quickly jumped to her feet. _Cole was back!_

There were a lot of things she wanted to know; like what took him so long, why didn’t he let her know what was happening, that he was okay. But she couldn’t make herself ask any questions. She was too happy he was back by her side where he belonged.

Without a word she launched herself into Cole’s arms, her hands tangled in his hair as his arms tightened around her. As his warm breath caressed her lips and his tongue invaded her mouth she realized this was exactly what she deserved.


End file.
